


A Second School of Fish

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: Mini treats for everyone who participated in Poisson d'Avril!





	1. anna_of_the_barricade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Some kind of crossover (harry potter, marvel, sherlock, whatever you like best)"

There was a simple rule of thumb that Grantaire liked to use when applying Hogwarts houses across various fandoms: Which of his friends was the character most like?

Take Marvel for example.

Captain America was an icon for the ages, and always had his eye on the ideal of what was true and just. The man was Enjolras to the core. Totally Gryffindor.

Iron Man was much more aligned with Grantaire himself (or that was the dream, anyway.) The man was a genius, super rich, and popular with the ladies (yep, definitely the ideal), but also full of sarcasm, barbs, and as much of an eye on practicality as righteousness. Slytherin to the core.

The Hulk was a bit more interesting. Bahorel was the one who had the most fun imitating the "Hulk Smash" and "puny human" personae, but Bruce was really more of a really smart nerd who just happened to run into some mind-altering bad luck. A little Bossuet, but really Combeferre. Probably Ravenclaw. (The Hulk persona existed outside of house boundaries, of course.)

Meanwhile, he wasn't sure why Squirrel Girl continued to give him pure Bossuet vibes (maybe the unsinkable attitude?) but if she wasn't a Hufflepuff too he'd eat his hat.

It was a fun game, really. Sometimes it made him laugh, or think. Sometimes it just left him with cosplay ideas to pass on, and hours of research into whether or not his own thoughts aligned with Word of God. Either way, it usually resulted in well-received fanart, so he couldn't complain.


	2. bewickedandlovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "That's a lot of protest art, Enjolras."

It didn't take too long to notice a pattern in the pictures lining Enjolras' walls. One showed a candlelight vigil, another a sit-in. Several had people holding signs, some with visible writing, some without. One even looked like it was mid-toppling of a regime. And, of course, right in a place of honour stood Liberty Leading the People.

Grantaire sighed. He'd have to talk to Enjolras about adding some variety, like landscapes, abstract art, or video game posters in amongst the protest art.


	3. C-chan (1001paperboxes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "spicing things up in [a] relationship"

"It's not as though I blame you," Bossuet promised from behind the bathroom door. "I don't exactly advertize my allergy to chili powder. Avoiding mexican food is usually enough, and when it's not… ah… the taste is generally worth it."

A loud, wet sound followed, and Joly winced. Next time, he'd check before adding something new to their hot chocolate.


	4. cereus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Shocking dirty threesome action! Respectable society would be scandalized! Let's hope the papers never get wind of this! ;)"

It was Courfeyrac's idea. That's probably the only reason he agreed to come.

His grandfather had always laughed at the idea of spas.

"They're a waste of time," he'd say, "made for women with more money than brains. Half the girls who go in there look uglier than ever when they come out. And the men who use 'em! All homosexuals and uglier than the women!" Then he'd usually laugh, mock the idea of throwing a salad of one's face, and compare various other functions to whore houses, children's games, and barnyards.

But Courfeyrac was charming, radiant, and intelligent, and Cosette was the most beautiful person he knew. When they invited him to join them on a spa date, he felt compelled to give it a try even despite his lingering inhibitions.

Stepping into a warm mud bath between his two lovers, he could see a bit where his grandfather was coming from with the barnyard comparisons. But it felt surprisingly good, and Courfeyrac swore it did wonders to his complection.

Maybe the spa wasn't such a bad place after all.


	5. estelraca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "The triumvirate gets in way, way over their heads, but it's all right--Courfeyrac's got this. I'm fine with pretty much any shipping combinations between Les Amis, including any permutation of these three."

An adult jungle gym sounded like a great idea in concept. Everything was sized up to support adult heights and weights, additional features added new thrills to the basic jungle gym concept, and the foam blocks at the bottom were reminiscent of a ball pit on sterroids.

Of course, they were less fun once all three had fallen in the blocks and were finding it quite difficult to get out.

"I've got this," Courfeyrac yelled, hoping the other two could hear. "We had these in gymnastics."

"You took gymnastics?" Combeferre called back.

"All the way through high school!" Coufeyrac replied. "Anyway, all you have to do is… try to get yourself as flat as possible, and barrell roll your way out."

"Like a log roll?" Enjolras clarified.

"Yeah. Just like that."

It sounded like a strange solution, but with no better options presenting themselves, following the odd instructions was the only possible course of action. And, after a few minutes of attempting, all three succeeded in making their way out of the perilous trap.

An adult jungle gym was a fun concept indeed. Next time, however, Enjolras was going to suggest just playing a game of scrabble.


	6. fraternite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Love doesn't actually heal all wounds."

"I can't believe there's a group on campus trying to promote the curative powers of love," Feuilly sighed. He'd dutifully accepted the pamphlet a person had offered him, but had been a little thrown back at the faith healing it encouraged. "I mean, love's good and all, don't get me wrong, and even a positive outlook can help release endorphins, but to eschew medicine altogether is just…."

Courfeyrac put an arm around his companion in solidarity as the other man continued his frustrated rant. After all, he wasn't about to stop kissing Feuilly's hurts better any time soon, but only after consulting a doctor for more medically sound courses of action.


	7. jolybird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Costume Drama"

"Obviously you don't get the symbolism. It's mustard yellow, not sunshine or lemon, to show that the cheerfulness is a front that he can't truly internalize, worn over the shirt of lilac depression."

"It also clashes, and looks completely out of character for a guy who spends most of his time at an arcade."

"People wear all sorts of things to an arcade."

"Yeah, but not that."

"Especially that!"

"It's horrible!"

"It's perfect!"

Combeferre rubbed his temples and sighed. Even if Courfeyrac was the most fashionable person he knew, and Jehan was the most talented with a sewing machine, he was never letting them be co-costume designers again.


	8. KatherinePlumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "A sort of tag or hide-and-seek game between the Thénardier kids. please just show me the Thénardier kids being happy! Feel free to include other characters"

"Mama mama! Catch me!"

"Not like that, Mama, you gotta give me a head start first!"

"Watch! Watch!"

"Not yet, mama!"

"Over here!"

"You're not looking!"

"She pushed me!"

"No I didn't!"

The children ran around, and Azelma laughed as she followed them. Maybe her siblings could have never been this happy, but her little Éponine and Gavroche would be.


	9. PilferingApples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Something up my sleeve"

By all accounts, it should have been easy. After all, with such volumous sleeves, there was plenty of room to place items of various sorts. But getting them in and out of the cuffs was always more difficult than it seemed, and once she'd managed to have a small trinket go right down her dress instead. And even when they were sitting as they should, the lumps they created seemed far too noticeable when she glanced at her reflection.

Cosette sighed. It would take some time and practice to master the parlour tricks that Musichetta and Rosalie were attempting to teach her. But with time and practice, she two would be able to pull off such simple-yet-fun magic.


	10. Pisan_Zapra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "If you've read the book, do you recall that Jean Valjean was the breadwinner (haha) for I think his sister's large brood of kids and how they dwindled to one kid after Valjean went to jail?What ever happened to this kid? What if, instead of dying horribly, they very nearly ran into their uncle at various times? Like they were in M_sur_M, at the Thenardiers' inn, and such, but they'd aways just barely miss seeing their uncle again?"

Every now and again, Jean Valjean would find himself looking at a child and seeing something of his sister within. Didn't this one have her eyes? Didn't that one have her smile? Wasn't that sound on the wind reminiscent of her laugh?

But alas, it never was. The children all had their own parents, the sounds often imagined. And he, in time, found a new family, new love and source of happiness who he'd love and protect, even so much as to watch over her beloved as he chose death over her absence.

* * *

Feuilly's forehead wrinkled as he glanced up at the man on top of the barricade. There was something on his features not unlike that of his mother's. But she had been dead for many, many years, and the only family she had were dead or inprisoned. Surely it was just his imagination.


	11. shellcollector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "A story about Joly, which makes *absolutely no jokes* about hypochondria or germophobia. Not even one!

"I come bearing news!" Bahorel announced. "My dear winged friend has decided to turn over a new leaf. No longer will he be known as Joly the hypochondriac, but instead live under the monicher of Joly the Always Healthy And In Perfect Spirits. From now on, all jokes of maladies, miasmas, and even those newfangled germs are to be banned in his presence as we embrace and support his new way of life."

A round of applause ensued, followed by the raising of hands.

"Can we still joke about our own illnesses?"

Bossuet considered for a moment. "Best not to, to increase the chances of a clean break."

"Experimental cures?"

"Certainly not."

"What about epidemics?"

"Those are right out."

Obviously it would take some work for this new way of life to take hold. However, if it would make Joly happy, Bossuet would be glad to do whatever it took.


End file.
